The present invention relates generally to fluidic techniques, i.e. techniques in which devices depend for operation on pressures and flows of fluids in channels. For example, fluidic techniques may be implemented using ducting structures within which fluid can flow.
Many fluidic structures have been proposed, including various structures for printheads and other applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,930, incorporated herein by reference, describes a compact ink jet printhead assembled from metal plates. In all but a nozzle defining plate, features are formed by photo-patterning and etching processes without requiring machining or other metalworking. Different inlet channels are made in different configurations but provide the same fluid impedance.
It would be advantageous to have additional fluidic techniques. In particular, it would be advantageous to have additional fluidic structures for printheads and other applications.